Falloutserien
Fallout er en spillserie av rollespill som originalt ble produsert og utgitt av Interplay. Selv om serien er satt til det 22. århundre, er historien og designet satt til slik det var like etter Andre Verdenskrig, da det var stor paranoia for atomvåpen. Serien blir av noen sett på som en fortsettelse av Wasteland, men at de ikke kunne bruke tittelen fordi Electronic Arts holdt rettighetene til den, og derfor er de eneste hintene man har mot Wasteland noen mindre referanser. Det har vært tre rollespill-titler i serien (Fallout, Fallout 2 og Fallout 3), en skvadron-basert taktisk kommando spin-off (Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel) og et actionspill for PlayStation 2 og Xbox (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel). Bethesda, utviklerene av Fallout 3, har nå alle rettighetene for hele Fallout. Interplay har, derimot, fått rettighetene for et ''Fallout'' MMORPG spill av Bethesda. Historie thumb|200px|[[Great War]] Bakgrunnshistorien for Fallout innvolverer store mengder med "tenk-om" scenarier, hvor Amerika prøver å utvikle fusjonskraft, som resulterer i at hele landet blir hegemonisk og mindre avhengig av bensin. Dette blir ikke oppnådd før i 2077, like etter en konflikt angående oljedrilling utenfor the Pacific Coast, som setter Amerika opp mot Kina. Det ender men atomkrig som resulterer i den post-apokalyptiske verdenen hvor spillene tar sted. Det blir lagt mye vekt på at ingen vet hvem som avfyrte raketter først, i Fallout 2. Før rakettene ble avfyrt, ble store hvelv under bakken bygget i hele Amerika, for å beskytte befolkningen mot strålefare. Kun 122 hvelv ble konstruet, selv om man trengte 400,000 for å beskytte hele nasjonen. Dette er fordi hvelvene egentlig ikke ble bygget for å redde menneskeheten, men som sosiale forsøk, utført av den amerikanske regjeringen. De fleste hvelvene hadde noen variabler som skulle teste hvordan noen ting påvirket folk, som for eksempel i Vault 69, hvor det var 999 kvinner og kun 1 mann. Hver installasjon i serien bygger eventyret sitt på disse faktaene: mesteparten av landskapet som spilleren reiser gjennom er fullt av vrak, samt stråling. Disse effektene er ikke begrenset til miljøet. Muterte overlevende - de som overlevde angrepet, men ikke befant seg i et hvelv - er ofte umulige å kjenne igjen som mennesker. Til og med husdyrsbestanden - stort sett representert av kyr - blir sjeldent sett med mindre enn to hoder. Utgitte spill Hovedserien De to originale spillene ble utviklet av Black Isle Studios, en del av Interplay, og utgitt av Interplay i 1997 og 1998. I 2004 fikk Bethesda rettighetene til å utvikle tre Fallout-spill fra Interplay. I 2007 fikk de rettigheten til hele franchisen, Fallout. I 2008 gav Bethesda ut Fallout 3. ''Fallout'' thumb|120px|''Fallout'' coverart Fallout ble utgitt til Mac og PC i 1997, og blir sett på som en spirituel ettefølger etter hitten fra 1988, Wasteland. Hovedpersonen i spillet får i oppgave å få tak i en vannchip som kan erstatte den ødelagte chippen i hans hjem, Vault 13. Spillet finner sted i den post-apokalyptiske sørlige California, og begynner i år 2161. Spillet skulle egentlig kjøre på en GURPS RPG-systemet, men etter at de ble uenige med Steve Jackson, som er skaperen av GURPS, over det voldelige innholdet, måtte de lage et nytt system, SPECIAL. Atmosfæren og designet i Fallout minner om et Amerika før WWII, da paranoiaen angående atomkrig var stor. Noen viktige personer som jobbet på Fallout forlot senere Interplay, og dannet Troika Games. ''Fallout 2'' thumb|120px|''Fallout 2'' coverart Fallout 2 ble utgitt i 1998 for PC, og i 2002 for Mac, med en litt modifisert utgave av den motoren Fallout hadde brukt. Det finner sted 80 år etter det originale spillet, og er sentrert rundt etterkommerene av Vault Dweller, hovedpersonen i Fallout. Spilleren tar på seg rollen som Chosen One, og prøver å redde landsbyen sin, Arroyo, etter flere års tørke. Spillet har flere forbedringer fra det første spillet, inkludert muligheten til å stille inn oppførselen for NPCer i partyet, og muligheten til å dytte folk som blokkerer dører. På den andre siden så inneholder den også mange andre endringer til spillverdenen, inkludert store mengder med vitser om popkultur og parodier. ''Fallout 3'' [[Bilde:Fallout3 Cover Art PC.jpg|thumb|120px|Coverart for PC-versjonen av Fallout 3]] Fallout 3 er ett post-apokalyptisk data og konsoll RPG-spill utviklet og utgitt av Bethesda Softworks, som en oppfølger til Interplays Fallout og Fallout 2. Det ble utgitt på en tirsdag, den 28. oktober i Nord-Amerika, og ble utgitt den 31. oktober i Europa, for PC, Xbox 360 og Playtstation 3. Spillet finner sted i år 2277 på Østkysten av det som en gang var United States of America, stort sett i Washington, DC, Maryland og Virginia, og er ikke en direkte oppfølger fra historien i de tidligere spillene. Gameplayer inkluderer real-time kampmodul, samt tredje- og første-persons perspektiv, i motsetning til de tidligere spillene, som var turn-based og isometriske. Spin-offs fra Fallout ''Fallout Tactics'' thumb|120px|''Fallout Tactics'' coverart Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel er et taktisk kampsspill utviklet for PC av Micro Forté, og utgitt av Interplay tidlige i 2001, som fikk blandete anmeldelser. Selv om det ble gitt høye poengsummer av de fleste anmeldere (PC Gamer gav spillet 85 %), var mange fans skuffet over spillet. Fallout Tactics fokuserer på taktisk kamp, og ikke rollespill; det nye kampsystemet inkluderte forskjellige moduser, stillinger og modifiers, men spilleren hadde ingen dialogvalg. Størsteparten av kritikken gikk ut på hvordan histroien ikke passet sammen med den i de to tidligere spillene, ikke på gameplayet, og spillet regnes ikke som canon av Bethesda Softworks. Tactics er det første Fallout-spillet som ikke krever at spilleren sloss i turn-based modus, og er også det første spillet som lar spilleren endre på ferdigheter, perks og forskjellige kamphandlinger på resten av partyet. Fallout Tactics inkluderer også en flerspiller modus, som lar spilleren konkurrere mot andre skvadroner, styrt av andre spillere. I motsetning til de tidligere spillene, som er basert i California, finner Fallout Tactics sted i Midwest. ''Fallout: Warfare'' thumb|120px|''Fallout: Warfare'' coverart Fallout: Warfare er et brettspill basert på historien i Fallout Tactics, som bruker en forenklet versjon av SPECIAL systemet. Regelboken ble skrevet av Chris Taylor, og ble tilgjengelig på bonus-CDen i Fallout Tactics, sammen med cut-out miniatyrer. Fallout: Warfare består av fem distinkte faksjner, kjøretøy, fire spilltyper og tretti-tre forskjellige karakterer. Reglene krever kun en ti-sidet terning. Endringene til SPECIAL systemet lar hver karakter velge ett unikt sett med statistikker, og gir spesielle karakterer spesielle ferdigheter de kan bruke, inkludert pilot, doktor og reparatør. En seksjon av manualen for Fallout: Warfare gjør det mulig å drive en kampanje ved å følge Warfare-reglene. Spillet er for øyeblikket tilgjengelig på fansiden No Mutants Allowed, samt flere andre kilder. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' thumb|120px|''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' coverart Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel ble det første spillet i Fallout serien for konsoller (PlayStation 2 og Xbox) da det ble utgitt i 2004. I spillet følger man ett nylig invidd medlem i Brotherhood of Steel, som får et veldig farlig oppdrag, som går ut på å finne flere savnede paladins fra the Brotherhood. Det var et action rollespill, og er veldig forskjellig fra de tidligere spillene, både i gameplay og stil. BoS skjer på tre forskjellige steder: Byene Carbon og Los, og et hemmelig hvelv. BoS har heller ikke NPCer som kan bli med spilleren i kamp. BoS blir generelt sett ikke sett på som canon, grunnet de sterke kontrastene og ofte motsetninger til historien i Fallout og Fallout 2. BoS er det siste Fallout-spillet som blir utviklet av Interplay. Spillet har også sanger fra nu-metal bands, inkludert Slipknot og Killswitch Engage, som står som en sterk kontrast til musikken i de andre spillene i serien, som blir fremført av bl. a. The Ink Spots og Louis Armstrong. Spill under utvikling Project V13 thumb|120px|Logo for Project V13 Project V13 er kodenavnet på et foreløbig uannonsert Massively Multiplayer Online Game som blir uviklet hos Interplayav Jason Anderson og Chris Taylo, to av skaperene av Fallout. Selv om det ikke er blitt offisielt annonsert enda, tror mange at dette er Fallout Online, som har fått kallenavnet FOOL av fansen, en MMORPG som befinner seg i Fallout verdenen, da Interplay kjøpte rettigheten for et slikt spill etter å ha solgt rettighetene for Fallout til Bethesda, og siden skaperene av det originale Fallout er involvert. Kansellerte spill * Fallout Tactics 2 fikk til å begynne med grønt lys av Interplay en stund etter Fallout Tactics, og utviklingen begynte hos Micro Forté, men ble etter hvert kansellert. * Ett Fallout spill for den første playstationen ble kansellert etter omtrent 3-4 måneder av førproduksjon og tidlig prototyping. * Van Buren (BIS prosjekt kodenavn), et forsøk på å lage Fallout 3, utviklet av Black Isle Studiosetter at Project Jefferson ble kansellert da Interplay mistet D&D lisensen for PC. Det tok ikke lag tid før det ble kansellert, og alle utviklerene fikk sparken eller ble tvunget til å forlate. * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel: Vagrant Lands - en oppfølger til FOBOS * Fallout d20, ett PnP RPG for Fallout, som var under utvikling av Creeper Glutton Games. Det ble kansellert på ordre fra Bethesda, utgiveren av Fallout 3, og blir for øyeblikket endret til et generisk post-apokalyptisk spill. Mulige fremtidige og hypotetiske spill * Fallout 4 - en mulig, fremtidig oppfølger etter Fallout 3. * Fallout: resource Wars - et spill som J.E. Sawyer sa han hadde lyst til å lage. Uofisielle spill *Jason Mical's Fallout PnP *J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game Mods for Fallout For informasjon angående modifikasjoner til Fallout spillene, laget av fans, se Vault-Tec Labs, a Fallout Modding Wiki. de:Fallout-Reihe en:Fallout series es:Saga Fallout fi:Fallout-pelisarja fr:Jeux Fallout it:Serie di Fallout ja:Falloutシリーズ ko:폴아웃 시리즈 pl:Seria Fallout pt:Série Fallout ru:Серия игр Fallout sv:Fallout-serien *